Duel Academy Rookies: Dragon Arc
by HodgePodge97
Summary: Set 5 years after Yugioh GX. New duelist enter Duel Academy and get into a adventure of a life time. Duel Academy also opens a new dorm called Exodia Gold. This new dorm is for duelist that have already graduted, but have come back to home their skills. Will we see any familiar faces?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile for you guys to check out.**

**5 years after Yugioh GX**

"There it is!" I yelled leaning over the railing of the ship, "Duel Academy."

"Eli, be careful." my sister Scarlet said.

"Relax sis, I ain't gonna fa-." Just then I felt my weight tip me over the railing. At the last second, I grabbed the railing and pulled myself back.

"Eli." Scarlet said again; giving me the evil eye.

"See." I gave her a nervous smile, "I didn't fall."

She sighed and shook her head.

"If anyone asks, we aren't related."

With those kind words, she walked off to talk to some of her senior friends.

"Senior." I muttered, before turning around and gazing back at the Duel Academy Island.

I guess I should introduce my self, I'm Eli Reed. My sister is a senior at Duel Academy, while this is my first year. I wonder what awaits my life at this school.

**Unknown POV**

"Finally." I said gazing out at the world-famous Duel Academy, "I hope they're ready for me."

**A/N: My first yugioh gx fanfiction, hope it has a good future, Please PM me a OC if your interested. The form is on my profile. later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

"All duelist, please exit the ship. We have docked on Duel Academy Island. Please have a good year." the voice from the loud-speaker announced.

"Alright," I said, "let's get this show on the road."

"You sure are confident." Scarlet said, as she walked behind me.

"Any reason I shouldn't?"

"This is your first year Eli. You can't expect to be the best, just like that."

"Well, these people haven't met me yet." I grinned.

We walked down the ramp of the ship and onto the dock. 'Whoa', was all I could think. Hundreds of people, most with duel disks, were milling around on the dock.

"Where do we go?" I asked Scarlet.

We go to the Duel Arena. They're having a welcome ceremony for all the newbie students." She poked me in the chest, "Like you."

"Well then, let's go."

I hadn't even fully turned around, before I bumped into someone. The crash sent me falling onto my back.

"What the heck." I groaned sitting up, "Who?"

"Sorry man, my bad." A guys voice apologized.

I shook my head clear and looked up to see a boy standing over me. The guy looked about fifteen and had medium length black hair with light tanned skin. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He also wore a brow vest over his shirt, cowboy boots, and a pair of dog tags hung from his neck.

"You alright?" he asked holding out a hand to help me up.

I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. Before I could answer, Scarlet jumped in between us.

"I'm so sorry for my brother's actions." she said looking straight at the guy.

"It's no problem really," he said, "I'm Dutch Johnson."

"So nice to meet you." Scarlet batted her eye lashes. "My name is Scarlet Reed."

Wait was she...ohh. I had almost forgotten Scarlet had a bad habit of flirting with guys.

"And I'm Eli, " I said leaning out from behind Scarlet, "Sorry for bumping into you."

"No no man, its my fault." he had a mild southern accent. "I was to busy looking at my deck and wasn't watching were I was going."

"So, is this your first year?" Scarlet asked, still looking dreamily at Dutch.

"Sure is, my older brothers came here, so I decided to do it to."

"Do you need any help or directions?"

"Sure, can you tell me where the Slifer Red dorm is?"

"Oh." Scarlet frowned, "you're a Slifer Red?"

"Ya, why?"

"No reason, the Slifer dorm is over my the cliff." She pointed. "Come on Eli, we have to go to the welcome ceremony."

She grabbed my arm and hurried off, with me dragging behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stood there a moment watching the girl named Scarlet, half drag her brother away. Was it something I said? I dismissed the thought from my mind and headed towards the Slifer Dorm.

After about thirty minutes of walking through the woods, the sight of a building came into view. But...that couldn't be the Slifer Red dorm. The place looked like a tool shed. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand that held my student information.

_Dutch T. Johnson_

_Age: 16 SX: M Dorm: Slifer Red Room: 10_

_Mr. Johnson, we would like to welcome you to Duel Academy. At this school, your skills as a duelist will become even better through our wonderful teaching. I hope you have a wonderful year._

_ Chancellor Shepherd_

I closed the letter and scanned the buildings doors. After going down the top row of door, I saw the faded ten on the outside of a door. I walked up the stairs to the second floor and went down to Door 10.

Well here goes nothing. I grabbed the doorknob and walked inside. The first thing I noticed was how small it was, the place was about the size of a one person bed room. A dresser and bunk beds were the only furniture in the room.

'Not so bad.' I thought, 'As long as I don't have more than one roommate.'

I dropped my bag at the door and walked over to the bed. I turned around and flopped down on it. But something was wrong.

"Get off of me!" a voice yelled.

What the..?

I jumped off the bed and turned around. Out from under the cover a guy appeared. He had black messy hair with green highlights, blue eyes, and light tanned skin; he looked like he had just woken up.

"Sorry man." I said, "I didn't know you were there."

The guy groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. "Who are you anyway?" he asked.

"I'm Dutch Johnson, your new roommate."

"Hate to tell you this, but you're in the Slifer dorm."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Ha," he laughed, putting the pillow off his face, "Hey Hilbert, he doesn't know about us Slifer Reds."

I looked up to the top bunk and saw another guy peer over the side. He had brown hair and strange red eyes.

"What?" he asked with a mild Greek accent, "What did you say Xavier?"

"Our new roommate doesn't know how bad we Slifers have it." the guy who must have been Xavier said. He rolled out of bed and stood up. "Whats your name again?"

"Dutch Johnson." I said.

"I'm Xavier Holloway and that's Hilbert Glory." He pointed to the guy up on the top bunk.

"Hey." He said as he got up, "What time it?"

I looked down at my wrist watch. " 1:00 p.m."

"Crap!" both Xavier and Dutch yelled, jumping out of bed, "The welcome ceremony starts in fifteen minutes."

They were already fully dressed, with the exception of their Slifer Red jackets and shoes. They scrambled to pull their shoes on, and then their jackets.

"Come on Dutch," Hilbert said heading for the door, "We have to go."

I didn't have much choice, so I headed after them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome students to a new year at Duel Academy!"

After Scarlet half dragged me to the ceremony, she went off to sit with her friends while I sat with some of the other Ra Yellow students.

"This academy specializes in Duel Monsters," Chancellor Shepherd continued, "we will teach you everything that we know, so that can reach your full potential as a duelist. But this year will have something new, something different. For years we have had three dorms, Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. But now we have opened a new dorm for duelist who have already graduated. This new dorm is called Exodia Gold, now please welcome back our past students.

A large mass of people walked up on stage, each one wearing a gold-colored uniform. There were so many of them, it was hard to sort them out.

"Now its time for our starting match of the year." the Chancellor announced, "two students will be randomly chosen to take part in this match. Please look up at the big screen."

We looked at the big screen as it began shuffling students.

"And our first student is," Chancellor Shepherd said. The picture froze and the image of the guy from the docks appeared.

"Dutch Johnson!"

Man what a twist of fate.

"And the second student is," the image froze... crap.

"Eli Reed!"

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but you guys sent me a lot of OC's. Hope this was a good chapter. More OCs will appear in the next chapter. Please review, add to favorites, or follow. Later.**

**OC's**

**1. Xavier Holloway Age: 16 **

**2. Hilbert Glory Age: 16**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey I remember you," Dutch said as I walked to my side of the arena. " You're the guy that bumped into me. Weird that I get to duel you now."

"Sure is, but don't expect me to be easy on you."

"Wouldn't expect it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wonder how good Eli is. Guess I'm about to find out. I better put on a good show for the crowd too.

I gazed out at the sea of red, blue, yellow and gold. No pressure right?

"Let the first duel of the year begin!" Chancellor Shepherd announced.

_Eli: 4000_

_Dutch: 4000_

"I'll go first, if you don't mind." I called as I looked at the five cards in my hand. Not a bad bunch.

"First I'll summon The Dragon Dwelling In The Cave, in defense mode."

The large green dragon appeared on stage.

ATK/1300 DEF/2000

I looked back at my hand. These two cards will be helpful later.

"I then place two cards face down and end my turn. Your move."

"Thanks man," Eli drew a card. "I summon Battle Ox in attack mode and Beaver Warrior in defense mode."

A large armored covered ox appeared along with a small armor covered beaver.

Battle Ox: ATK:1700 DEF: 1000

Beaver Warrior: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1500

"Next I'll power up my Battle Ox with the spell card Malevolent Nuzzler. This spell card increases my monster's attack by 700 points.

A green glow appeared around Battle Ox and it gave off a powerful roar.

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000

"Now Battle Ox, slay that dragon."

The ox charged forward axe in hand.

"Not so fast," I yelled. "I activate my trap card; Threatening Roar. This card makes it were you can't attack this turn."

I loud roar flew off my trap card, stopping Battle Ox in its tracks.

"Your lucky," Eli called over to me. "I end my turn with one face down."

"My draw," I drew. This spell could be useful later on.

"I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode."

The black dragon raised its axe, as it appeared.

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200

"Now I think, I'll switch The Dragon Dwelling In the Cave to attack mode."

The large dragon stood up, making it look even bigger.

"But he won't be staying around for long. I play the trap card Rangers Break from my hand. This trap lets me discard one of my cards, so that I can destroy one of yours. And I think I'll pick Battle Ox!"

My dragon disappeared and Battle Ox exploded into a million pieces.

"My ox," Eli yelled.

"It ain't over let dude. Now my Axe Dragonute attacks your Beaver Warrior. Axe Dragonute exterminate that rodent."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Not my Beaver Warrior." I yelled as Dutch's dragon sliced my beaver in half. Good thing it was in defense mode, but he sure is backing me into a corner.

"Last I activate my dragons' effect; after it attacks, I can change it to defense mode."

Axe Dragonute took a kneel.

"Your turn Eli."

"With pleasure," I drew a card. A spell card; perfect.

"I summon Marauding Captain to the field in attack mode.

ATK: 1200 DEF: 400

"Next I play the spell card Poison Of The Old Man. This spell card allows me to either gain 1000 life points or destroy 800 of yours. Since I'm full on life points, you'll be loosing 800."

Eli: 4000

Dutch: 3200

"Looks like you got first blood." Dutch wiped his forehead.

"Yep, but I'm not done yet. Marauding Captain finish off that Axe Dragonute."

"I don't think so, I active the trap card Burst Breath. By tributing one Dragon-Type monster from my field, I can destroy all face up monsters on the field. As long as their defense points are lower than that of the tributed monsters attack points."

Both Marauding Captain and Axe Dragonute exploded, leaving only my face down on the field.

"You're good," I called, "but I'm better. I end my turn with one face down."

With this trap card, I'll be able to call back an old friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well that worked out perfectly. My trap card Burst Breath cleared the field. Now all I need to do is summon a monster, and I can attack Eli's life points directly.

"I draw," I pulled White Dragon Ritual from my deck.

"Perfect, just the card I needed," I grinned, "I play the spell card White Dragon Ritual."

"What does it do?" Eli questioned.

"Well I'll tell you, by sending a level 4 or high monster to the graveyard, I can summon Paladin Of White Dragon. So I'm going to send Tyhone #2 from my hand to the graveyard, to bring out Paladin Of White Dragon."

My monster rose from the ground, the white dragon being ridden by a white knight.

ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200

"Now Paladin Of White Dragon, attack Eli's life points directly."

The white dragon flew forward till it was inches from Eli, then its ride slashed him across the chest with his sword.

Eli: 2100

Dutch: 3200

"Ouch." Eli stumbled back.

"You alright." I called.

"I'm good," he said giving me a sly grin. "And I'm just getting started."

**To be Continued**

**A/N: I know, I know, sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get something posted. Also I wanted to test out how well I can write a duel. Did I do good, bad, o.k., horrible, ect. Please leave a review. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All OC's belong to their respectful owners**

**Third Person POV**

Up on the balcony overlooking the duel arena, stood three students. From their blue uniforms, it was easy to tell they were Obelisk Blue students. One was a boy, about seventeen. He was about 6'2 with black spiky hair and green eyes. He as had a piercing in one ear, with a black dragon earing. The next one was a girl, about sixteen. She was about 5'5, with deep burgundy colored hair that was short, but had long bangs in the front. Her most notable feature had to be her heterochromatic eyes, one hazel and the other blue. She also had natural pink lips. The last student was also a girl, who looked about eighteen. She had a model-like figure and light tanned skin. She had long black hair that reached her waist, with crimson highlights. She also had sapphire blue eyes.

"I bet I know which one is your favorite Louis," the black-haired girl said to the boy. "That dragon user kid."

"I use a Blackwing deck Stephanie." the boy named Louis replied. "Why would I favor him over the other?"

"He just seemed to have a battle style similar to yours." the girl named Stephanie said.

"I still think the one named Eli, still has a chance," the burgundy haired girl said, looking down at the duel."He still has that facedown card. It could be a game changer."

"If it could help him, why didn't he use it earlier Rachael?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know?" Rachael replied. "Guess he'll show it off later."

"Quiet," Louis said, resting his elbows on the railing of the balcony. "This is duel is getting real good."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eli's POV**

How could I let myself get attacked like that. Now I have fewer life points than him.

I looked out at the field. All I had on my side of the field was trap card, that was useless without a monster. On Dutch's side, he had his Paladin of White Dragon.

"You gonna take your turn or not?" Dutch asked.

"O.K. I draw." I grabbed my top card and pulled. 'Lightning Blade', perfect.

"First I'll play the trap card Call Of The Haunted from my hand to the field. With this card, I'm going to bring Marauding Captain back from the grave."

My Marauding Captain rose from the ground, sword drawn.

"Your monster still isn't a match for my dragon," Dutch stated.

"I'm not finished," I replied, "I equip Marauding Captain with the equip spell card 'Lightning Blade'. This card raises a Warrior-type monster's attack points by 800."

**ATK: 2000**

**DEF: 800**

"Now Maurauding Captain, take down Dutch's Paladin Of White Dragon."

The Warrior-type monster charged forward and decapitated the white dragon. The white dragon fell over before blowing to pieces.

**Dutch: 3000**

**Eli: 2100**

"And I'll finish my turn by paying 500 life points, to place Malevolent Nuzzler from my graveyard to the top of my deck."

The card materialized on top of my deck.

**Dutch: 3000**

**Eli: 1600**

"With that done, I end my turn."

"You know Eli, this duel has been fun, but it will be done by the end of my turn."

'What are talking about?"

"Y'll find out soon."

**Dutch's POV**

This one card in my hand will end this duel.

"I draw," I drew Pot of Greed, not that I'll need it. "Then I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick to the field in defense mode.

The a red egg appeared on field, before breaking open revealing a small black dragon.

**DEF: 500**

**ATK: 800**

"Now I activate it's effect. By send Red-Eyes Black Chick to the graveyard, I can special summon one Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand."

My powerful beats rose from the ground, at its full height Red-Eyes towered over me.

**ATK: 2400**

**DEF: 2000**

"But I don't like my dragons being alone, so I'm going to give him a little company."

"What kind of company?" Eli asked, staring at Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"This kind," I grabbed the card from my hand. "Luster Dragon #2 come on out."

The emerald-green dragon rose up next to Red-Eyes.

**ATK: 2400**

**DEF: 1400**

I hear gasps from the crowd. Not every day they see two powerful dragons at the same time.

"Alright my powerful dragons, wrap this duel up. Attack!"

Red-Eyes struck first, blowing Maurauding Captain to bits.

**Eli: 1200**

**Dutch: 3000**

"Oh no." Eli stammered, looking up at Luster Dragon #2. "This is going to hurt."

Luster Dragon fired a white light from its mouth, engulfing Eli.

**Eli: 0**

**Dutch: 3000**

When the smoke cleared, Eli was lying on his back. I ran over to him.

"You alright?"

He blinked, before sitting up. "I'm good, but that duel." He grinned. "Was awesome!"

The crowd of students erupted into cheers. A sea of red, yellow, blue, and gold rose to their feet, cheering and clapping.

"Wonderful duel boys," Chancellor Shepherd said, walking up to us. "That is a great way to get a new school year started."

I continued looking out at the audience. This was going to be a good year.

**A/N: Well that's the end of their duel. What happens next, stay tune to find out. BTW I opened a poll on my profile. Don't forget to review, add to favorites, or follow. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All OC's belong to their respectful owners. I do not own Yugioh GX**

**Dutch's POV**

"I can't believe that our dorm is this far from the school."

Xavier, Hilbert, and me were heading from the school and back to our dorm. After the welcome ceremony, Chancellor Shepherd had dismissed us to our dorms to unpack. I was finally realizing how far the Slifer Red dorm was from the main building.

"Like I said," Xavier replied, as the building finally came into view. "We Slifer duelist don't have any respect here. We're treated like second class citizens, and our dorm reflects that."

"I'm surprised you're a Slifer Dutch," Hilbert said. "You could be a Ra Yellow or even an Obelisk Blue."

"Ya well, paper test really aren't my thing. I barely passed the written exam. Also I didn't go to one of those duelist prep schools."

We stopped in front of the run down building. My home away from home...I'd seen worst.

"So," I turned to look at my fellow Reds, "how do you guys know all this stuff about the Slifer Red? How long have y'all been here?"

"Hilbert and me got here yesterday," Xavier answered.

"Ya, it took us about five minutes to find out that being a Red sucks. I almost got into a fist fight with an Obelisk Blue, that was talking trash about me."

I continued looking at the dorm. "Where do we eat at?"

"The cafeteria is over there," Hilbert pointed to a second floor door. "They don't have much to eat but," he shrugged. "Come on and we'll show you."

We walked up to the door and opened the door. I was barely inside before I hear someone speak.

"Is this really it?" a girl's voice said.

"Guess so." another girl's voice replied

Standing by a table looking at a tray of food were two girls, both wearing Slifer Red girl uniforms. One had short blonde hair that stopped right below the ear, big brown eyes, and peachish white skin. She was about 5'5, slim, and looked about 15. The other one had long wavy brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin. She was also about 5'1, with a small scar on her forehead.

"Uh, hello?" I said.

Both girls turned to look at us. "Hi, are y'all Slifers too?" the brown-haired one asked.

"Sure am," Xavier stepped forward. "I'm Xavier Holloway."

"My name is Hilbert Glory."

"I'm Dutch Johnson," I introduced myself last.

"Nice to meet you," the blonde haired girl smiled. "I'm Nemui Yumeko."

"My name is Iris Leonhart," the brunette looked back down at the tray of food. All that was on it was some rice, sardines, and sauces. "Guess we're all in this together. Are you guys freshman too?"

Xavier, Hilbert, and me nodded.

"Oh, now I remember where I'd seen you from," Nemui exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "You were the winner of the ceremony battle, the Dragon duelist."

"That's me."

"You have to duel me."

"You?" I had just met this girl, and she wanted to duel. Then again, I had only known Eli for a couple of minutes before I dueled him.

"Yeah, I want to know if you won that duel by luck, or by skill."

"Alright then, were at."

"Outside, in front of the dorm."

I nodded. "Lets do this."

Nemui and me headed for the door, with Xavier, Hilbert, and Iris close behind.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Eli's POV**

"This is nice," I sighed falling back on my bed. "It's a good life."

After my lose to Dutch, I decided to check out my room. The room consisted of four beds, each one with its own dresser and desk. The room also had a bathroom.

"Wonder who my roommates are," I wondered out loud, staring up at the ceiling. Then a grim thought crossed my mind. "Bet they'll know me as the guy who lost the ceremony duel." I didn't want to be known as the looser of the first duel of the year.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and four boys wearing Ra Yellow uniforms walked in. Each one looked about my age, fourteen to seventeen.

The first one was about 5'9 with a slight muscular build. He also had light skin, red eyes, and black messy hair with a white streak on one side.

The next one 5'10 with light skin, brown eyes, and long brown hair.

And the last one had brown eyes and straight jet black hair.

"Yeah so Akiraka tried to get me with her, but you know...it didn't work," the jet black-haired one said to his friends, still oblivious to my presence.

"Ha," the black messy haired one laughed. "Well at least she tried."

They were in the middle of the room, before the brown-haired turned and looked at. "What are you doing in here?"

"What?" the two other guys turned to and saw me.

"Hey you're one of the guys that dueled this morning. Eli right?" the jet black-haired one asked.

"Mhm," I nodded, sitting up. "Guess I'm your roommate. Eli Reed, nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

The jet black-haired guy shook my hand. "Jeinzu Makizi, Ra Yellow senior student, welcome to Duel Academy." He pointed to the brown-haired one. "That's Kyle Sinclair."

Kyle gave me a small wave. "Hey."

"And that's," Jeinzu pointed to the messy haired dude, "Ren Zypher."

"What's up," Ren greeted with a smile, "Your one of us now. The great and powerful Ra Yellow."

"I thought the Obelisk Blue students were higher ranking then us," I responded.

"Those Blues," Ren gave a disgusted snort, "are just a bunch of rich kids."

"Don't listen to Ren," Kyle spoke up. "He's just mad that he got beat by a couple of them."

Ren gave Kyle an intimidating stare, that Kyle responded with his own. The two stood there glare at each for a while, before Jeinzu broke the tension.

"Alright you two, knock it off." He got between the two and pushed them apart. "Don't make a bad example in front of the rookie." He turned to me. "Bet you're hunger after your duel. Let's get some food down at the cafeteria. They have some really good seafood."

He didn't have to say another word. I loved seafood!

I jumped out of bed and follow Jeinzu.

"Hey, wait for us." I hear Ren call, as he and Kyle followed after us.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person POV**

The three Obelisk Blue students, Louis, Rachael, and Stephanie, walked up the stairs heading to the roof of the school.

"You sure he's up there?" Rachael asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Louis responded, "He's usually up here when he wants to be alone."

The three students reached the roof and sure enough, at the edge of the roof, looking out at the Exodia Gold dorm was the person they were looking for. The figure was 5'9 with sapphire eyes and icy blue hair, that fell past his shoulders. His white dyed bangs completely covered the right side of his face. He wore an Obelisk Blue uniform with black jeans, kneel boots, and a chain hung from his pocket.

He stared intently at the newly build Exodia Gold dorm. The large mansion was rumored to be even more expensive and luxuries then the Obelisk Blue dorm. The dorm had been built over the summer, for the returning students.

"Yukio, you wanted to talk to us?" Stephanie asked.

The guy named Yukio didn't turn around, "Yes, you did see the ceremony duel, right?"

"Yep, the Dragon user, the freshman named Dutch Johnson won."

Yukio continued to stare at the golden dorm. "Hope he came back."

"I'm sure he did," Rachael exclaimed."He loves dueling more than anything else. I saw a couple of his friends wearing Exodia Gold uniforms. If they came back, he should be here to."

"I hope so," Yukio said. "I want my last year at Duel Academy to be interesting. And no one fits the job better than Jaden Yuki."

**A/N: Sorry guys for the wait. I've had a internet problems lately, so I wasn't able to update my story. Anyways, thinks are really getting exciting now. Eli and Dutch have met their roommates and Nemui has challenged Dutch to a duel. The last two OC's will appear next chapter so don't wory. I not sure when I'll update, so sta tune to find out. Also reveiw and let me know what you think. Later**

**1. Ren Zypher 16 Ra Yellow**

**2. Iris Rose Leonhart 14 Slifer Red**

**3. Hilbert Glory 16 Slifer Red**

**4. Xavier Holloway 16 Slifer Red**

**5. Kyle Sinclair 15 Ra Yellow**

**6. Nemui Yumeko 15 Slifer Red**

**7. Stephanie Doci 18 Obelisk Blue**

**8. Jeinzu Makazi 17 Ra Yellow**

**9. Rachael Alessa Morgan 16 Obelisk Blue**

**10. Louis Reynolds 17 Obelisk Blue **

**11. Yukio Yamada 18 Obelisk Blue**

**9.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Yugioh GX. All OC's belong to their respectful owners.**

**Sorry guys for the wait. I was going to post this chapter earlier this week, but I wrote a duel using someone else cards for another person's OC. So I had to rewrite the whole chapter. Hope it was worth the wait.**

**Third Person POV**

Outside the Ra Yellow dorm, a girl paced back and forth. She gave an impatient sigh and continued pacing back and forth. She finally stopped and stared at the yellow-colored dorm. The girl 5'5 with an athletic build and lightly tanned skin. She wore the standard girl's Ra Yellow uniform, that went well with her shoulder length brown that was in a ponytail and auburn eyes.

She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Esmeralda, did you find him?", she called.

A couple of seconds later, a girl walked out the front door of the dorm with a sad expression. She was 5'6 and slim. She also had long silver hair that covered half her face, natural pale skin, and emerald-green eyes.

"He wasn't there, was he Esmeralda" the brown-haired girl asked.

"No Akiraka, he wasn't," Esmeralda said sadly. "Where could he be?"

"We haven't looked in the Slifer Red dorm yet."

"He would be there, he's to good to be a Slifer."

Akiraka shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to look."

Esmeralda gave an exhausted sigh. "O.K. we'll check, but I don't thing he's there."

Esmeralda and Akiraka turned around, and made a beeline for the Slifer Red dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Dutch's POV**

Nemui and me took our sides of the field and faced each other. Xavier, Hilbert, and Iris stood on the side lines watching us.

"Just because you're a girl, don't expect me to go easy on you," I called.

"Good," she gave me a small smile. "Because I'm got going easy on you either."

We both shuffled our decks and set our duel disks. "Game on!"

**Dutch: 4000**

**Nemui: 4000**

I drew my first five cards. Two Trap cards, one Spell card, _The Dragon Dwelling In the Cave, _and_Hieratic Dragon of Nuit_. Not a bad hand.

"Ladies first," I said.

"O.K.," she placed her fingers on the top card of her. "Draw." She looked at the card in her hand and a thin smile spread across her lips. Uh-oh.

"I summon _Happy Lover_ in defense mode." A round creature with two sets of wings appeared.

**DEF: 500 ATK: 800**

"Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

I eyed the two face down cards. Could be a Spell or Trap card; only one way to find out.

"Alright, I draw." I pulled my top card and placed it in my hand. "I summon _Hieratic Dragon of Nuit _in attack mode.

**ATK: 1700 DEF: 900**

"And since it's strong then your _Happy Lover, _I going to attack."

_Hieratic Dragon of Nuit _formed a glowing sphere in it hands and fired in at _Happy Lover_. The little monster exploded into pieces.

"I'm going to place one card face down and call it a turn."

"Whoa," I heard Hilbert say. "A powerful Dragon-type monster on his first turn. This might be better the ceremony duel."

Nemui had a calm, almost sleepy, look on her face. "My draw," she looked at the card she just drew. "I summon _Goddess of Whim_, and then I activate her special ability. Once per turn, I can flip a coin. If it's heads, her attack doubles, but if it's tails, her attack is cut in half."

"O.K. do you have a coin?"

"Yep," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden coin. "I use this for all my duels." Nemui tossed the coin up and caught it in midair, before slapping it on her wrist. She removed her hand and smiled. "Heads. That means _Goddess of Whim's _attack becomes 1900. Now destroy _Hieratic Dragon of Nuit._"

**ATK: 1900 DEF: 700**

The goddess released green vines from her arms, that wrapped around my dragon. The vines tightened till _Hieratic Dragon of Nuit _crumpled.

**Nemui: 4000**

**Dutch: 3800**

"You got him girl," Iris called to Nemui. "You're just getting warmed up."

Nemui gave her a thumbs up, before turned back to me. "How good do you think I am?"

I smiled. "Pretty good. That special ability is pretty cool. Are you done?"

She nodded. "I end my turn, which means my _Goddess of Whim's _attack points return to normal."

**ATK: 950 DEF: 700**

"It's my move now. I draw..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person POV**

Esmeralda and Akiraka ran towards the sound of explosions. They had been half way to the Slifer Red dorm, when they hear the noise.

"Come on," Esmeralda called over her shoulder. "That noise must be a duel."

"What's the hurry?" Akiraka asked. "It's probably just some Slifers. No real skill."

'Maybe," Esmeralda thought. 'Or it could be him.'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I looked at the five cards in my hand. _Troop Dragon, Dragon Dwelling In the Cave, Pot of Greed, Heavy Storm, and D. Tribe. _I need some new cards.

"You got this Dutch," Xavier called. "Your dragon deck must be full of surprises. Show her some."

I nodded. "I play the Spell card Pot of Greed, so I draw two new cards." I reach for the top card and drew _Flute of Summoning Dragon_. This card wasn't any good, unless I had _Lord of Dragons. _

I reached for the next card; last chance for a good card. I placed two finger on it and drew. I turned over the card and found it...blank? The whole front of the card was white, but then it started to glow. The white light illuminating from the card grew brighter and brighter. I squeezed my eyes shut, as the light engulfed me.

"What the...?!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person POV**

Xavier, Hilbert, Iris and Nemui stared, their mouth gaping, as Dutch fell to the ground. He had just drawn his second car, before his eyes glazed over and he fell unconscious.

"Dutch!" Nemui yelled. She turned off her duel disk and the holographic monsters disappeared. She ran over to Dutch, as the rest joined her.

"What's wrong with him?" Hilbert asked, shaking him. "Hey Dutch, come on wake up!" Dutch remained motionless.

"Did I do this?" Nemui looked at the unconscious Dutch. "He just drew a card and passed out."

"It's not your fault Nemui," Iris reassured her. "Dutch might have a medical problem. We better get him to the nurse."

"What's going on?" I voice yelled.

Xavier froze; he knew that voice. He turned around to see Esmeralda and Akiraka standing a couple of yards away, staring.

"Esmeralda," Xavier croaked, nearly lost for words.

Esmeralda looked just as shocked as Xavier. "Xavier."

Hilbert looked at the new girl ands back at Xavier. "Xavier, who is she?"

Xavier wetted his lips and swallowed. "She's my sister Esmeralda...Esmeralda Holloway." His expression darkened. "What are you doing here, and more importantly, why are you wearing a Ra Yellow uniform?"

Esmeralda crossed her arms and returned the frown. "Why are you wearing a Slifer Red jacket? I would think, that you would get better grades."

"That's not important. Why are yo-?"

"Guys," Iris shouted, getting everyones attention. "Something is wrong with Dutch, we have to get him to the nurse's office."

"Who's Dutch?" Akiraka asked.

"No time to explain," Hilbert said, grabbing one of Dutch's arms, while Xavier got the other. "Let's get him to the nurse." The two boys drapped Dutch's arms around their necks and hurried off towards the school, with the girls close behind.

**Dutch's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. "What's going on?"

I opened my eyes all the way and looked around. Everything was white, like I was in Sub Space.

O.K. what's going on?

**A/N: So Xavier has a sister, and Dutch passed out and woke up it a weird place. What's going on? Stay tune to find out.**

**So far I've got 30 reviews, which is awesome. I can hardly believe that a lot of people from many different countries read my stories. You guys are the BEST! So Thanks.**

**O.K., I have big news. Since this is the beginning of a new month, several of my friends and I had an idea. There is a large lack of Yugioh GX crossovers. Some story have only one story on that Yugioh GX crossover. So we had an awesome idea...**

**The February 2013 Yugioh GX Fanfiction Crossover Contest**

**You write a Yugioh Crossover, and several of my friends and I choose a winner. The contest will be open for the whole month of February and this contest will be open to everyone. There are several rules though.**

**1. Must be rated K to T rated.**

**2. NO ONESHOTS, must be a story that you update on.**

**3. Minimum tampering with the real storyline of Yugioh GX and the other franchise. Please.**

**4. MUST choose from one of the categories.**

_**Categories (I did not choose all of the categories. Some of them you may find weird for a GX crossover)**_

**1. Winx Club**

**2. Bakugan**

**3. Hunger Games**

**4. Kane Chronicles**

**5. Yugioh 5D's**

**So not many categories to pick from, but if your ready to put your writing skills to the challenge, pick one. You can do one of each if you want to. (BTW, one of my friends bet me that no one can write a GOOD GX/Winx Club crossover. I took the bet, so PLEASE make a good one (or I loose twenty bucks and my pride.) Also there is a video on Youtube that another one of my friends found, that gave her the idea for a Winx Club/GX crossover. (I found it scary that the song went with the opening). _Winx Club- Yugioh GX style_. Look it up.**

**If you're interest in entering the contest, please PM me and tell me when the crossover with be up. That's all for now. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All OC's belong to their respectful owners. I do not own Yugioh GX.**

**So here is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy. I was having problems uploading this chapter. Hope it works this time.**

**Dutch's POV**

I looked around at my surroundings, but there was just white empty space. Silent unmoving bright white light.

"O.K. seriously," I said. "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"No Dutch, you are not dead. You are in your mind," I deep voice replied.

I jumped to my feet and looked around, but couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Who are you and where are you?" I demanded.

"You and I are not strangers. We have known each other for years, but you may not have noticed my presence."

"Show yourself!"

The air in front of me started to shimmer, and a figure began to form. I stared, eyes wide open, as the figure materialized into a dragon. The beast had blue skin that was clad in golden armor. The dragon's wings were sparkly and clear, like air. On its chest's plate was an Egyptian eye.

My mouth felt like cotton. "_Hieratic Dragon of Su_."

The dragon nodded. "You do recognize me."

"Your one of my best cards." I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I must have hit my head. There is not way you're real; you're just a card."

"I'm not a figment of your imagination Dutch Johnson. I am not a simple card like may of you humans believe. I am a duel spirit."

"Duel spirit? No way, duel spirits are a myth."

This seemed to irritate _Hieratic Dragon of Su_. "I am very real Dutch. This is not your imagination, but if you need proof."

Su lowered his, till he was eye level. We stared at each other for a split second, before the dragon opened its mouth and let loose a loud roar. I covered my ears and fell to the ground, as Su continue to roar.

"O.K O.k!" I yelled over the roar. "I believe you, you're very real!"

Su closed his mouth and gave what I think is a dragon's version of a smile. "I am happy to hear that you realize that now."

I got on my knees and stood up on shaky legs. "So if you're real, then the other Duel Monster cards must have spirits too."

"Yes." He stared at me as I began to pace back and forth. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's not like I just learned that duel spirits are real. It's not like I'm freaked out that one of my own monsters is talking to me."

The dragon's expression didn't change. "I am not stranger to sarcasm."

I sighed. "O.k o.k maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Would you please tell me where we are and why we're here?"

"You are in you subconscious mind. You are here, because you have been chosen."

I looked Su straight in the eye. "Chosen? Chosen for what?"

"To fight the evil that is coming."

"What evil?"

_Hieratic Dragon of Su_ cleared his throat and began. "This island you are on has a past history of attracting evil forces. The Shadow Riders and Society of Light are just a few of the evils, that have threatened this island."

Shadow Riders and the Society of Light? Those names didn't mean anything to me. "What does this evil want?"

"The Duel Monster Spirit world senses the presence of evil, before your world. We however, haven't been able to identify them or find out what they want. I do know, that they only want to serve themselves."

I raised an eye brow. "So you need my help to fight something, that you don't know anything about?"

Su gave me a stern look. "This is a very serious matter Dutch. This evil threat is coming soon and we can only defeat them if we merge."

"Merge?" I stepped back, not liking the sound. "What's that?"

Su looked me in the eye. "I will show you." Su closed his eyes and started glowing blue. His shape changed, as he slowly formed into a glowing blue orb of light. The glowing sphere floated in mid-air, before ramming into my chest. Everything went dark.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Eli's POV**

"This is awesome," I said in between bites of butter soaked crab. "Best food I've ever had."

Kyle and Ren sat across the table from me, both eating away at their burgers and fries. Jeinzu sat next to me; sipping on a soda.

"Glad to hear that you like the food," Jeinzu said, finishing his drink. "Ms. Dorothy makes all the Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue's food."

I popped another piece of crab meat in my mouth. "Who cooks the Slifer Reds' food?"

"I've been here three years and I've never found out," Jeinzu shrugged. "I know the Slifers' food isn't to hot."

Kyle finish cleaning his plate and gave a satisfied sigh. "Well those Slifer Slackers only get what they deserve."

"Slifer Slackers?" I asked.

"That's right," Ren said. "Since the Slifer Reds are the worst students here, that's their nickname. Every now and then, there is a good Slifer duelist. That guy that beat, that Dutch guy, was the best one since Jaden Yuki."

"Who's Jad-?"

"Don't give him that much credit," Kyle butted in. "Jaden Yuki was the best student, that has ever came to Duel Academy."

"Who's Ja-?" I tried to ask again, but Ren stopped me.

"I'm just saying that it's a rare thing to see a skilled Slifer Red duelist. That new guy and Jaden, are the only Slifers I've seen with real skill."

"Who is Jaden Yuki?!" I yelled, startling Kyle, Ren, Jeinzu, and several other students around the lunch room. I felt my face go red, as I lowered my head and said a little quieter. "Who's Jaden Yuki?"

"Jaden Yuki was a student here five years ago," Jeinzu answered, cracking open another can of soda. "He was this school's best duelist, which was ironic, because he was a Slifer Red."

"If he was such a good duelist, why did he remain in the Red dorm? I thought good students could get promoted to a higher dorm."

"Heck if I know," Jeinzu took a slig of his drink. "You would thing a guy that saved the world a couple of times, would want a promotion."

"Say what?" my jaw dropped. "Did you just say that this Jaden Yuki guy saved the world a couple of times?"

"Three or four times I think."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Yep, everyone around the school know about him. One of our teacher, Ms. Rhodes, was a friends of his when they went to school together."

"You know," Ren tossed his last fry into his mouth, "there is a rumor that Jaden came back here this year. They say he's in the Exodia Gold dorm, along with the rest of the other past graduates."

"I hope that's true," a voice said from behind Eli. Eli turned and saw two guys sitting at a table. One had long black dread locks and a bandanna that looked like it was sapost to be a dinosaur head. He also had a neckless with what looked like dinosaur bones, along with combat pants and boots.

The second one had blue hair. He looked like he was in his early twenties, just like the other one.

From their gold-colored uniforms, it was easy to tell they were Exodia Gold students. The muscular one wore a sleeveless gold uniform. The blue-haired one wore a gold-colored vest.

"You guys are Exodia Golds, right?" Ren asked, eyeing the guy's bone necklace.

"We sure are," the blue-haired one said with a southern accent. He walked over and offered a handshake. "My name is Jesse Anderson, nice to meet y'all."

I gave Jesse a firm had handshake. "I'm Eli."

"And I'm Hassleberry," the big muscular guy said, with a Texas accent. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but we heard the name Jaden Yuki."

"We were just telling Eli here, about him," Kyle said. "Word on the campus, is that he's back."

"Hope so," Jesse said, nodding.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," Hassleberry answered, "Jesse and me are two of his best friends."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person POV**

Xavier, Hilbert, Iris, Nemui, Esmeralda, and Akiraka waited outside the nurse's office. After dragging him to the office, the school nurse Ms. Fontaine, had Dutch set on a bed. She told the group to wait outside, as she tried to find out Dutch's problem.

Hilbert and Nemui paced offside the office door, both with worried expressions. Iris and Akiraka leaned against a the wall, talking in low tones. Xavier and Esmeralda sat on a bench a couple of feet from the door.

Nemui stared at the floor, her fingers fidgeting. She looked up to see Xavier shuffling his deck absent mindly.

"Xavier, I know y-," she was cut off when Xavier raised his hand.

"I don't want to talk about it, till after I find out Dutch it O.K."

As if on que, the automatic doors of the nurse's office opened and Ms. Fontaine walked out.

Hilbert walked up to the nurse. "How is he Miss Fontaine?"

"I checked his vitals and everything seems fine. He's just asleep. I just can't understand why he just passed out."

"Can we see him?" Nemui asked.

"Of course, he's just sleeping."

Ms. Fontaine led the group into the office. In the a bed in the far corner, Dutch was fast asleep. He had a calm relaxed look on his face.

The group watched as Dutch started to move. He began to move his head and arms, and slowly his eye lids.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Dutch's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, but quickly closed them as a bright light shined in my face.

"Uhhhh," I groaned. "Who's shining a light in my face." I opened my eyes again and saw a pretty lady holding a small flashlight.

"Your pupils seem normal, no sign of concussion." she said.

"Hey man," Xavier said, standing next to my bed with my fellow Slifers and two new girls. "How do you feel?"

I had only one feeling. "I'm hungry..."

**A/N: Dang, that took a while to write. Tell what you think in a review. Also, don't forget to favorite or follow if you haven't already.**

**So far only one person has entered the Yugioh Gx crossover contest. Come on you guys, enter! Since I have faith in you guys, I upped the bet with my friend. If no one can write a good Yugioh GX/ Winx Club crossover, I'll write one at the end of the month. So...PLEASE SAVE ME!**

**Contest info is at the bottom of my profile page and in Chapter 6. The more contestants, the better. Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Yugioh GX. All OC's belong to their respectful owners.**

**Chapter 8 is up! Finally...**

* * *

**Eli's POV**

"So you really knew Jaden Yuki?" I questioned. If these two guys really were two of his friends, then I could learn if the rumors were true.

"Sure did," Hassleberry said. "I met him, my second year here."

"I met him when I came here with the other Over Seas Champions," Jesse added. "I was really hoping to see Jay this year.

So this Jesse guy was one of the Over Seas Champions. They were suppose to be the best duelist from North, West, South, and East Academy.

"So he's not in the Exodia Gold dorm?" Ren asked.

"Don't know," Hassleberry shrugged. "Jesse and me checked out the dorm. Met a couple of our old friends, but no Jaden."

Jesse sighed. "Then Hassleberry got a case of "miss my old dorm" and just had to see the Ra Yellow dorm again."

"Yeah," Hassleberry eyes started watering. "I missed this place a lot."

Kyle, Ren, Jeinzu, and me shifted uncomfortably. "You alright man?" Jeinzu asked.

"Oh dry up Tyranno," Jesse scolded. "Set a good example."

"I know I know," Hassleberry waved Jesse off. "Let's change the subject."

"Alright then, anyone of you want to duel." Jesse pointed to Jeinzu. "You're a Ra Yellow senior right? How about you duel me?"

"Sure wh-" Jeinzu was cut off as Ren got in between him and Jesse.

"Why duel him, when you can duel me." Ren asked.

"You want to duel?" Jesse said.

"Your one of the Over Seas Champions. I must have a duel with you."

"O.k then," Jesse grinned. "I'm always up for a new challenge."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Dutch's POV**

I unwrapped another candy bar and bit into it. My friends looked at me with concern. This was going to be my fifth candy bar.

"Hey Dutch, you might want to ease up on the candy bars," Xavier stated. "Are you really that hungry?"

I shrugged. "I don't know why, but I just can't seem to get over this hunger." I finished half the bar and wiped my mouth. "So what happened when I was out?"

"Well Nemui called off the duel right after you collapsed. Then Hilbert and Xavier dragged you here to the nurse's office." Iris explained.

"Yeah we had to drag you all the way from the Red Dorm," Xavier added. "Your not that light when we have to drag you by the way."

I'm not that heavy. I was about to make a good comeback, but I noticed for the first time that their were to new girls in the room.

"Who are you?" I pointed to girl closest to me with a Ra Yellow uniform. "I've never seen you before."

The girl gave me a slightly irritated look before replying, "My name is Akiraka Kizuma. I got dragged here with her." Akiraza nudged her head at the other Ra Yellow girl. I looked her up and down. _Those green eyes looked familiar_.

"I guess your Akiraka's friend?" I asked the silver-haired girl. She nodded, "I was at the Red dorm, looking for my brother, when you passed out. My name is Esmeralda Holloway."

"Holloway?" I repeated. Wait. Brother? Holloway?

I turned to Xavier, "She's your sister?"

"Well..." he nervously scratched the back of his head. "She is my sister, but...OUCH!"

"No buts!" Esmeralda said, tugging on Xavier's ear, causing tears to form at the corners of his eyes. "We have a lot to talk about." She turned to us and smiled sweetly, "Please excuse us." She turned back to her brother and pulled him towards the door by the ear, as he whined in protest.

The automatic doors closed as they exited. "Well then," the smiled nurse smiled at us, "If there is nothing else you need, you can leave when ever your ready. Have a nice day." She turned and walked into her office, closing the door behind her.

"Alright," I said jumping of bed, "I'm ready to get back to my room. I haven't even unpacked my bag yet." I pulled on my tennis shoes and grabbed my Slifer Red cap from the bed side. I was half way to the door before I remembered.

"Hey wait, where's my deck?" I reached down to belt and found my deck case empty.

Hilbert snickered, "I was wondering when you were going to remember." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "Here you go."

I reached out and took the deck, "Thanks man," I said as I shuffled through the deck. I was on the third card when I froze. This couldn't be right.

Nemui must have seen my expression. "What's the matter?"

"Are you sure these are my cards?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the _Hieratic Dragons_ that now flooded my deck.

"Of course," Iris said. "_h__ieratic Dragons_, the cards you used in the Ceremony Duel."

But I only had one _Hieratic Dragon_ card, and that was Su. Where had these other ones come from?

* * *

I layed in bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about how my first day at Duel Academy Island had been. Xavier and Hilbert snored quietly below. Xavier had come back to the dorm later that evening with a stern look on his face. When I asked him what had happened with his sister, he just brushed it off, saying it was nothing.

I looked over at the clock. 11:30 PM. I rolled over on my side and stared at the wall and tried to remember what had happened. Why was my deck full of _Hieratic Dragons _and not my regular cards? Why does everyone thing I had used them during the Ceremony Duel? And why do I keep getting images in my head of the _Hieratic Dragon of Su_? The images of the blue-skinned dragon formed in my head like an old dream. What could it all mean?

I closed my eyes and tried to blank out my thoughts. I needed to be well rested for the first day of school tomorrow.

* * *

My first week at Duel Academy was...interesting. I got familiar with all my classes thanks to a lot of my friends being in the same class as me.

I had classes about how to use Spell cards, how to use Trap cards, how to Special Summon monsters, and along with other classes. I liked most of my teachers, except for Mr. Crowler. When I first met him, I accidentally mistakened him for a woman and called him "Ms. Crowler. Since then I think he's has had a personel grudge against me.

The first three weeks of school flew by pretty fast. The classes were easy, for me at least. I constantly had to help Xavier with his homework, but we Slifer Reds have to look out for each other. That's what Hilbert said at least.

Yelp, my start at Duel Academy had been smooth sailing. Well...till I met "him."

* * *

"Move it or lose it Dutch," Xavier called over his shoulder. "We're going to be late for Duel period."

"I coming!" I called, a couple steps behind them. Duel period was my favorite period, and I sure as Hell wasn't going to be late for it.

"You know," Hilbert said, running right next to Xavier. "If he's moving, he is losing it. Weight that is."

"Hilbert, shut up."

I grinned to myself. "_Like an old married couple."_

We raced through the entrance of the duel arena and into the blinding light.

"YOU SLIFER SLACKERS ARE LATE!" was the greeting we got from "Dr." Crowler.

We muttered our apologizes and joined the other students who had already started dueling. I feel Crowler's eye burning in my back while I searched for an opponent.

Xavier began revenge duel against a Ra Yellow student who had beat him the day before, leaving just Hilbert and me.

"Well," Hilbert smiled evilly as he popped his knuckles, "I guess it's just you and me."

"Surrre.." My sweatdropped.

"Time to repay you for beating me 5-0. But this time it will be five to.."

"_Dutch Johnson, please report to Chancellor Shepherd's office please." _the voice of the Academy secretary called. "_Dutch John, please report to the Chancellor's office."_

"Oh look the Chancellor needs me," I said as I turned tail and ran towards the exit. "See ya later man."

"Hey wait, what the Hell am I suppose to do!?" Hilbert yelled.

* * *

"Dodged a bullet there," I panted as I ran down the hall towards the office. "_Would have probably beaten him again and then he would have lost it. Anyway, I wonder why the Chancellor needs to see me. I don't think I've done anything wrong yet."_

With that thought, I kicked my speed up a gear and raced down the hallway. Since everyone was in class I was able to zoom through the hall without bumping into anyone.

"No Kuriboh, I don't think anyone will come looking for us up here."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "_Who the Hell said that?" _I looked down the deserted hallway for the source of the voice.

"Hey I know I'm suppose to be in class Kuriboh, but it's not like anyone going to notice me gone." the voice said.

I followed the sound till I found a staircase with a sign

**- Stairway to Roof, Students not allowed during class periods**

_'O.K Dutch, report to Chancellor Shepard's office lie your suppose to, or search out the mysterious voice...not much of a contest.'_

"The Chancellor will understand if I'm late. It's a big building and new students can get lost easily." I said to myself. I grabbed the railing and proceeded up the stairs. When I reached the top, I found myself facing a person sitting cross-legged with his back to me.

"Might as well come out." the boy said still looking away from me.

I swallowed. "How'd you know I was here?" I asked.

"Winged Kuriboh told me and you also made a lot of noise coming up those stairs." He turned around and looked at me. The guy looked like he was in his mid twenties. He had bushy brown hair and wore an Exodia Gold uniform.

"Wait, did you say Winged Kuriboh told you?"

"That's right, but I guess you can't see him." the guy replied.

"What are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "Not important."

I glanced again at his Exodia Gold uniform "Your one of the old students." I said.

"That's right."

"What dorm were you in before?"

The guy gave a small smile. "I'll tell you if you duel me." He picked up a duel disk by his feet and tossed it to me. "You game?"

I grabbed the duel disk mid-air and slapped it on my arm. "You bet. Game on!"

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry sorry. When it comes to typing, I'm really slow. Anyway, next time Dutch vs. Mystery guy (not really mystery who the guy is). BTW I'm going to turn this into a two-part story. I want to finish my older stories so I can work on some new ones. ( Check my profile for my future FF plans.) I'll write two or three more chapters for this story before stopping. Stop about that. Untill next time, Later.**


	9. Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugio Gx. All Original Characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**A/N: Special thanks to Emerarudo Misheru, Junior the Otaku, AlabasterTemptress, Catherinejennings2015, Kellymo1, Code-Emperor07, Crossroader 32, Ten Commandments, Starhoshi, ReyBoy 23, MercWithTheMouth13, Kaen Neko, The Silver Magician of Chaos, XT3100, Electra Heartbreaker, Patches the barking kitty, AlucardY17, Deadly Thinking, Ecrilthir, Gamermon, Lady Cooper, MadameCalypso, Tracker-02, darknesskitsune1235, deltawaves, donalladd15, otakufriends117, devilchild1000, moonrose221, lalunaticscribe, blackstar124, Quaarus, and LumiereReader5 for reviewing, following, and favoring my story.**

** After seven months, I'm ending my Yugioh GX story. Without further ado, the duel between Dutch and Jaden will begin.**

* * *

**Dutch POV**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Dutch: 4000**

"Game on!"

I smiled. I don't know why, but I had a good feeling about this duel. My opponent, who ever he was, gave off a strong aura that I couldn't shake. I hope that wasn't just for show.

"I'll go first if you don't mind," Jaden said, placing his fingers on the top card of his deck.

I nodded. "I'm cool with it. You won't have many turns anyway, because I have to finish this duel quick."

"I in a hurry to get some where?" he asked.

I thought back on how I was supposed to be at Chancellor Shepherd's office. "Yeah. You can say that."

The guy smiled. "When then, I'll do you a favor and beat you quickly. Draw!" He looked at the card he had just drew, before placing it in his hand and grabbing another card. " First I'll summon _Elemental Hero Clayman _in defense mode."

Out of the white light appeared a large giant made out of gray clay. In took a knee and crossed it's arms.

**DEF: 2000**

**ATK: 800**

"You use _Elemental Heroes_?" I asked. "I've heard of them, but I've never see them in real life."

"_Elemental Heroes _are my trade mark. I've dueled with them since I was a little kid. But they're not the only cards I have in my deck." He looked at his hand before grabbing another card. "I'll throw down one face down and call it a turn."

"I'm up then." I drew my card and placed it in my hand. _Trap Hole _would be useful later on, but I had a different idea right now. "I summon _Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb _in attack mode." My yellow dragon rose from the ground.

**ATK: 1800**

**DEF: 400**

"With him on the field, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." I had a long way to go, but I knew this deck wouldn't fail me. Ever since I got it, I'd been studying it and training with it. I knew ever cards power and how to use it.

"Well I'm up again." He drew a card. "First I'll play Polymerization. With it, I'm going to fuse _Elemental Hero Clayman_ with _Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, _to form the _Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster._" The two monsters merged together, forming a female version of Clayman with a red shield and cannon arm.

**ATK: 2000**

**DEF: 2500**

"Next I'll switch Rampart Blaster to defense mode, activating its special ability. When Rampart Blaster is in defense mode, it can attack your life points directly."

"What?!"

"Relax a little. You only take half of Rampart Blaster's attack points. Since it has 2000, you only take 1000 points of damage." The _Elemental Hero _fired a barrage of rockets from its arm, that sailed through the air and landed all around me. I gritted my teeth through the dull pain and smoke.

**Dutch: 3000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"I end my turn."

Crap. Now what do I do. If I don't get rid of Rampart Blaster, I won't survive three more turns. With a defense of 2500, I'll need a lot of firepower to destroy that think.

"Draw!" Perfect.

"I'm going to sacrifice _Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb _and special summon _Hieratic Dragon __of Su_." A bright white light announced the arrival of the blue beast. "_Hieratic Dragon __of Su_ is going to-."

**"DUTCH JOHNSON REPORT TO THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE NOW!" **The intercom went silent.

"oh crap!" I turned off my duel disk and tossed it to the stranger. "Sorry man, but I have to go now." I turned tail and ran.

"Hey wait-." I didn't hear him finish as I hurried down the stairs.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Chancellor Sheperd?" I walked into the office.

"Yes Dutch." He sat at his desk with his hands folded together. "We have much to discuss..."

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**A/N: Good news first, I finally finished this story. Bad news, Part 2 won't be out for a long time.**

**I want to thank you again for all the support you've shown this story. Fifty reviews, twenty followers and favorites, and 3,802 views. I hope my future stories will be this popular.**

**I will now focus on my Bleach story. If you like Bleach, please read my story and leave reviews. I also have a poll on my profile that's itching to be voted on. Take a look at it.**

**Later ladies and gents.**


End file.
